Esa Noche
by dooni
Summary: fobia a las tormentas, House y Cuddy encerrados en un ascensor.. q pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Era tarde, una noche tormentosa. Podía escuchar la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos en su espalda. Si, Lisa Cuddy la decana de medicina del Princeton Plaisboro seguía en su oficina. Sentada en su escritorio firmando papeles y ordenando formularios. Se había quitado sus caros zapatos Prada pensando que si el dolor de pies la estaba matando y nadie pasaría por su oficina a esas horas para que debía llevarlos puestos.  
No estaba allí porque quería, sabia perfectamente que podía terminar todo el papeleo mañana, por algo era la jefa, había trabajado muy duro para llegar a serlo y ahora debía aprovecharlo. Sin embargo algo le impedía irse a casa. Sabia que era, las tormentas le aterrorizaban. Le daba mucho miedo salir de su oficina donde sabia que estaría segura y esperar que terminara pero también moría por llegar y meterse a su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas como cuando era una niña pequeña y dormir placidamente hasta el amanecer.  
Una batalla estaba librándose en su cabeza. Salir o no salir. Finalmente la cama pudo más y decidió levantarse e irse a casa. Se calzo nuevamente sus zapatos pensando que nunca mas volvería a usarlos y los quemaría (malditos zapatos como duelen) tomo su bolso, apago la luz y salio de la oficina sin hacer ruido.  
Camino por un pasillo desierto y completamente a oscuras ansiando desesperadamente su tina y su cama hasta que llego al ascensor. Se detuvo frente al ascensor y dudo, talvez debería ir por la escalera, talvez seria peligroso meterse en un ascensor durante una tormenta, sin embargo sus pies le pedían a gritos que no fuera por la escalera, ya bastante habían sufrido en el día, así que oprimió el botón.  
Los 20 segundos que demoro el ascensor en llegar se le hacían eternos, su baño y su cama estaban cada vez mas cerca y ella no pensaba en otra cosa. Finalmente llego y las puertas se abrieron, sin embargo toda su ilusión se desvaneció cuando miro al interior. El estaba allí, el medico que mas dolores de cabeza le había causado en toda su carrera, la ultima persona con la que le hubiera gustado encontrarse en esos momentos.  
Buenas noches- dijo  
Buenas noches- ella respondió de muy mala gana  
Ohh, te veo muy feliz esta noche doctora Cuddy, acaso te espera una sorpresa en casa?-  
Ahí estaba, listo para atacar con sus ironías y sarcasmos, sabia perfectamente que nadie la esperaba en casa. Sabia perfectamente que hace años que nadie la esperaba en casa, que ella prácticamente había olvidado como era la sensación de llegar y encontrase con alguien que la abrace y le pregunte como había estado su día, alguien que se interese por ella.   
House- respondió mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez- No hoy, no estoy de humor.  
Ya veo-respondió, menstruando?  
Solo se digno a dirigirle una mirada asesina y oprimir el botón que la llevaría mas cerca de la puerta y por lo tanto mas cerca de su casa. El ascensor empezó a moverse pero de repente se escucho un rayo caer sobre la antena eléctrica, un cortocircuito, la luz desapareció y el ascensor quedo suspendido en alguna parte entre el piso 3 y 2.  
No, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, no hoy, no ahí, no con el.  
Diablos!, me voy a perder L, será que jimmy lo grabara? –pregunto mirándola, al parecer encontraba eso muy divertido.  
Ella no respondió simplemente apretó muchas veces el botón de emergencia pero como no había electricidad no funcionaba. Saco el móvil del bolsillo y marco pero tampoco había señal. Genial estaba atrapada en un ascensor con House en medio de una noche de tormenta.  
El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella sáquenme de aquí, no puedo estar mas tiempo aquí encerrada y justo con el, se va a acabar el aire, mas bien ya se acabo el aire y lo único que respiro el colonia de hombre!!! Auxilio – pensó y oprimió mas veces el botón. Debió parecer muy desesperada porque cuando empezó golpear la puerta sintió una manos tomando sus brazos y alejándola, hasta el fondo del ascensor.  
Hey! Cuidado con tus uñas, no te las vayas a romper!-le dijo mirándola.  
Suéltame! No te das cuenta de la situación, estamos en un ascensor atrapados, en medio de la noche, hay tormenta y no hay electricidad, la emergencia no funciona, se nos va a acabar el aire y tu solo te preocupas porque te vas a perder una estupida serie sobre lesbianas?-le dijo casi gritando..Era lo que necesitaba, descargarse   
Me parece? O la gran doctora Cuddy, mujer de hielo, que tiene todo fríamente calculado siempre…tiene claustrofobia?? –sonaba divertido, peor de todas maneras tenia una mirada preocupada hacia ella.  
O tal vez- dijo como ronroneando, soy yo el que te pone nerviosa… no te preocupes jefa no te haré nada que tu no me pidas- Le guiño el ojo y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.  
Claro, sonríe, coquetea, total todo esta bajo control! Ahhh porque siempre hace eso?? Es insoportable"" pero se ve tan lindo..  
No Lisa!!! Pero que estas diciendo, no puedes no puedes, es House recuerdas?? Bájate de esa nube debes encontrar la manera de salir de este sitio antes de que pierdas el control totalmente y te lances a su cuello.  
Déjame en paz House, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y no verte mas la cara, me tienes cansada, siempre con lo mismo! Con razón Stacy se fue!-  
NO!!! Ella no podía haber dicho eso, se había dejado llevar por los nervios y lo peor de todo es que el no decía nada, solo le dio la espalda al escuchar lo ultimo.  
Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, como pudo dar ese golpe bajo. Tomo su brazo y jalo de el para que girara y la mirara.  
Perdón, lo siento, no debi haber dicho eso. Tienes razón soy claustrofobica y le tengo terror a las tormentas. Todo esto me tiene histérica.- cuando termino de hablar sintió como si un gran peso abandonara su espalda, se sentía mejor.  
Pero de ninguna manera esperaba que el reaccionara tan rapido. Al ver que seguía agarrando su brazo, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y podían sentir el aliento del otro.  
Olvídalo- Musito el en su oído y la beso.  
No fue un simple beso, fue el beso, el beso que llevaban años esperando. Aunque no lo fuera ella se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que el la besaba. Simplemente se abandono con el corazón enloquecido.  
House pareció animarse al darse cuenta que talvez no habría cachetada cuando la soltara porque ella estaba respondiendo al beso y empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la de ella jugando a morder suavemente su labio inferior y luego sanadolo con su propia saliva.  
Así estuvieron un largo rato y el ascensor empezó a moverse, cuando se abrieron las puertas y se separaron ella instantáneamente le dio la espalda avergonzada. El solo la miro y sonrió.   
Mientras estaba de espaldas sin atreverse a salir del ascensor Lisa penso rapidamente en lo que acababa de pasar. Que estaba pensando, había besado a House, o mas bien el la había besado, pero ella le había respondido, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, no sabia como le vería la cara ahora. Cuando reunió el valor para hablarle y decidió darse vuelta se encontró sola en un ascensor vació. Cobarde- pensó pero se alegro de que así fuera, era mejor tener tiempo para asimilar las cosas por lo que tomo su bolso del suelo y se fue corriendo a su coche. Condujo hasta su casa y apenas se quito su ropa un poco mojada por la lluvia se metió a su cama que tanto había añorado para dormir sin soñar.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Gregory House mientras subia a su mato, se ponia el casco y arrancaba bajo la feroz tormenta. Una de ellas, y odiaba admitirlo, era que habia sido un idiota al no hacerle caso a Jimmy y comprarse un carro. Diablos! Se estaba mojando todo. Lo habia ignorado por orgullo, amaba su moto. Lo hacia sentir grande, fuerte y poderoso. Si! Los carros eran para la gente normal y aburrida. Gente como Wilson o como cualquiera en el hospital, gente como Cuddy.   
Cuddy! No podia creer lo que habian hecho, sin embrago no se arrepentia.  
Se metio a la ducha apenas llego a su casa, penso en sentarse en el piano pero el conducir bajo la lluvia lo dejo agotado por lo que fue directo a la cama. Cuando se disponia a cerrar los ojos y decir un "buenas noches" que nadie mas que el oiria sintio la familiar punzada en el muslo derecho que llevaba años atormentándolo, estiro su brazo y tomo un par de sus grandes amigas las Vicodinas. Las trago maldiciendo a Stacy y luego intento dormir. Sin embargo los recuerdos invadieron su mente. El ascensor, la tormenta, cuddy llorando y el besandola.  
Cuddy besandolo a el, o talvez el besandola a ella? Que importa si la sensación era la misma. Recordo cada momento de ese minuto en el ascensor que los mantuvo unidos por un beso. Si, la increíble sensación era la misma que la primera vez.  
Evoco con una sonrisa su ultimo año en Michigan. Era popular, guapo, als chicas morian por el y toda una promesa en el mundo de la medicina, que mas podria pedir? O por lo menos eso le decian sus amigos ¿Qué mas podia pedir?  
Durante mucho tiempo nada, pero después descubrio qye el tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta que siempre habia considerado estupida y trillada. Habia algo que el queria, la queria a ella.  
La habia conocido hacia poco pero fue en una fiesta en un teatro viejo y oscuro se interno en los camerinos para encontrarse con la bella compañera de curso que seria su cita esa noche (de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre), donde la beso. No fue a proposito, no sabia que era ella, solo vio una silueta femenina acercarse y creyendo que era su chica la tomo por la cintura y la beso. En ese momento penso que era el mejor beso de su vida, tan llenod epasion y a la vez tan tierno. Pero al prenderse la luz descubrio que la dueña de ese beso increíble no era quien el pensaba. No, sin duda esa no era aquella sexy compañera de clase, era una muchacha menor, dos años menor. Lisa Cuddy, tambien muy popular entre su grupo, increíblemente hermosa y un poco timida. Ella se fue corriendo al darse cuenta de la situación sin dejarle decir nada. Como Greg House y Lisa Cuddy se hicieron amigos ya es otra historia.  
Y ahora después de tantos años, habia vuelto a pasar, solo que esta vez el que habia huido era el. Huyo asustado y pensando en lo avergonzada que lkla estaria.  
Penso en que pasaria a la mañana siguiente cuando cruzara la puerta del hospital, tarde como siempre y ella caminara hacia el con sus zapatos caros de tacon alto y un escote increíble que seguramente miraria descaradamente mientras ella le reprendia por llegar tarde, por no haber pasado consulta en toda la semana y explicaria los pormenores de algun nuevo caso aburrido.  
Un momento-penso en voz alta. Eso es lo que pasa todas las mañanas!, es un dia normal- Asi seria todo? Podrian actuar como si nada hubiera pasado- o ams bien, querrian que nada hubiera pasado?  
Y con esos pensamientos se durmió, soñando con un par de versiones alternativas de la escena del ascensor que terminaban en algo verdaderamente no apto para menores.

7:30 a.m.   
Riiiiiiinnngggg!!!!!!!! Riiiiiiinnnnnggg!!!!  
Maldito reloj, callate ya! - dijo levantandose a apagarlo. Lisa Cuddy seguia su rutina toda slas mañanas pero aquella no tenia ganas ni de salir a correr. Habia dormido tan poco, oyendo la tormenta y pensando en como encontraria el valor para caminar por su hospital al dia siguiente.

House cruzo la la puerta del hospital cuando el gran reloj de recepcion marcaba las 11. Sin embargo esa mañana fue distinto. Wilson se acerco a el con una carpeta abierta en las manos.  
Tu nuevo caso- le dijo a modo de saludo. Un niño de 10 años con alucinaciones, dice que los extraterrestres le hablan.  
Genial! Han intentado ese nuevo gran tratamiento para estos casos? Reducir sus horas frente al televisor?- pregunto apoyandose en el baston sin abrir la carpeta.  
Y, según Cameron…tiene un extraño sarpullido- continuo Wilson sin hacerle caso.  
Jimmy! Me dejas por Cameron, estoy ofendido, como te atreves a corromper a mis patitos? Quien sigue, la barbie australiana?-bromeo.  
Puedes por lo menos abrir la carpeta!- Wilson sonaba abrumado, como si tuviera mucho que hacer y no se diera a basto.  
Ya mamá! Cielos, ya suenas como Cuddy!- bromeo. Un momento! Ahora deberia pasar consulta, casi no he hecho clinica esta semana, y porque tu me das el caso? Donde diablos esta Cuddy?-pregunto extrañado.  
Ella…-wilson dudo en responder. Todavía no llega, llame a su casa y no responde, no sabemos nada de ella desde anoche.  
Bueno! Sera que a la jefa por fin se le hizo y esta agotada- se burlo. Aunque sinceramente, no lo creo.  
Genial jefa, primero me besas y luego huyes, pero si no has cambiado nada. Tarde o temprano nos veremos, no puedes evitarme toda la vida.-penso mientras se dirigia a su despacho. Le dolia la cabeza y talvez alli estaba Cameron que le prepararia una de esos mejunjes de hierbas que hacia solo para el. Talve la pobre pensaba que eran pociones de amor y que algun dia surtirian efecto.  
Ya era prácticamente hora de almorzar por lo que dejo a los patitos trabajar en el caso y se dirigio cojeando al comedor pero al pasar frente al despacho vacio de su jefa decidió entrar a investigar.  
No era la primera vez que se las ingeniaba para entrar en la oficina de Cuddy estando cerrada por lo que le fue muy sencillo empezar a husmear. Abrio un cajon y encontro la agenda y alli estaba el telefono de la casa de ella.  
Que clase de persona no puede recordar su propio numero telefonico que necesita anotarlo en la agenda?- se dijo mientras marcaba.  
Espero, Esta es la casa de la Dra. Lisa Cuddy, en este momento no puedo atenderlo, deje su mensaje y me comunicare con usted. Piiiiiii  
Cuddy, se que estas ahí, levanta el telefono- dijo.  
No hubo respuesta. Querras responder jefa porque estoy en tu oficina, tengo tu agenda y puedo ponerme a buscar tus vibradores- advirtió por el telefono, tenia que provocarla para que contestara y hablara con el.  
De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo, puedo esperar es tu telefono tu pagas.!-dijo mientras hojeaba la agenda. Solo reuniones y compromisos laborales no hay cita con el masajista, que aburrido, una voz lo interrumpio.  
House sal de mi despacho!- vaya que se oia enojada.   
Suelta mi agenda, que haces ahí?- pregunto alterada.  
Ohh, estas nerviosa? Entonces si hay vibradores, donde, dime donde estan…me muero por verlos-le dijo con la voz d eun niño que le pide comer chocolate a su madre antes de cenar.  
Simplemente oyó un largo y profundo suspiro por respuesta.  
Ahora si dime, porque la gran decana de medicina no ha venido a trabajar?-sonaba preocupada peor esperaba que ella no lo notara.  
Me siento un poco enferma- mintio, la verdad es que ni ella habria creido eso.  
Aja, soy medico recuerdas? Puedo…examinarte antes que mueras? Es una de mis fantasias sabes-tenia que intimidarla, con coquetearle bastaria?  
No es gracioso House, no me voy a morir es solo un resfriado, soy medico tambien recuerdas?-respondio perdiendo la paciencia.  
Eso era increíble, ahora el tenia la decepcion de un niño cuya madre le habia negado el chocolate antes de la cena. Esta vez hablo en serio.  
Tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio.  
No, no tenemos que hablar, ahora anda a pasar consulta!- incluso cuando no estaba en el trabajo era la jefa y tenia por costumbre recordarselo.  
Si, hablaremos o le dire a Chase que le temes a las tormentas y el ira corriendo a consolarte cuando haya una soñando con que le des una plaza de aparcamiento-  
Como podia burlarse de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba no deberia haberle confesado su miedo. Tonta, tonta, te lo recordara toda la vida!  
Voy para alla!- la desperto de su ensueño.  
No, espera! House… -demasiado tarde, ya habia colgado.


	3. Chapter 3

Bajó de la moto y se paro frente a la puerta. Había llegado hasta ahí sin pensar. Ahora que haría? Le había dicho que tenían que hablar pero no tenia ni idea de que podía decirle. Ella estaba igual, se había duchado, vestido y arreglado también sin pensar y estaba totalmente aterrada.  
Vacilo antes de tocar el timbre, lentamente alargo su brazo hacia el botón que lo miraba como desafiándolo. Por fin reunió el valor y lo apretó.  
Diiiing Dooong!- sonó el timbre.  
Hacia rato que ella estaba parada detrás de la puerta, esperando, conteniendo la respiración y pensando en que decir.  
Respiro hondo y tomo la perilla. Asintió a si misma para darse animo y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba el, con el casco de la moto todavía puesto y mirándola confuso. Ella se aparto para dejarlo pasar y el entro en la casa quitándose el casco y se fue directamente a sentar en un sillón de la sala.  
Que haces aquí? – le pregunto el a modo de saludo.  
mmm..aquí vivo- le respondió ella.  
No me digas, y yo que pensé que no tenías casa y dormías en tu despacho, como te quedas hasta tan tarde- se mofo. Ya se que aquí vives, lo que quiero saber es por que no fuiste al hospital-le pregunto directamente.  
Ya te dije-titubeo. Me siento mal y decidí tomarme la mañana libre- dijo todo eso sin mirarlo, no creyó poder sostenerle la mirada.  
El se levanto del sofá y se dirigió cojeando a la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y busco algo para beber. Solo había Yogurt Diet, Gaseosas Diet, jugos Diet y oh sorpresa Leche normal. Tomo la leche y se dispuso a tomarla.  
No te creo- le dijo mientras se llevaba la botella de leche a los labios.  
No necesito que me creas- le respondió a la defensiva. Como era posible que llegara así a su casa, se tomara su leche y encima dudara se sus motivos para tomarse una mañana. Era la jefa, si quería faltar podía faltar y no tenia que darle explicaciones a su medico.  
Huyes- la tomo por el brazo y la miro directamente a los ojos. Otra vez- le dijo suavemente.  
Ella no puedo decir nada, estaba allí, reprochándole que había huido. Ella no había huido, o eso creía, solo intentaba olvidar lo que paso en ese ascensor, no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos.  
Si, estaba siendo injusto al reprocharle que huyera, y tenia que decírselo.  
No huyo! Como te atreves a acusarme de huir, disculpa pero que yo recuerde cuando termino todo me encontré sola en ese ascensor.- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, si quería jugar, tendría que someterse a sus reglas. Iba a dejar las cosas en claro.  
El solo la miro, tenia razón, el se había ido, la había dejado sola, pero ella no era la única confundida. Que había de el? El también se había asustado.  
Fue solo un beso- rompió el silencio ella. Nada mas, un beso, no va a cambiar nada.- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
No nada- le respondió el. Solo hace que no puedas volver a mirarme a la cara, que faltes al trabajo solo para no verme. Huyes Lisa, huyes de mi, de mi reacción.-  
Estaba muda, no había nada que pudiera decir. La había llamado por su nombre, la había llamado Lisa y no lo hacia desde que estaban en la universidad. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ella estaba atrapada entre el y el refrigerador por lo que no tenia muchas opciones de escapar en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero pensándolo bien, ella no tenía la más mínima intención de escapar esta vez.  
Se acercaban más y mas, ya el espacio era mínimo entre ellos y ambos sentían que ya era el momento. Después de unos segundos que les parecieron eternos sus bocas se encontraron. Toda la ansiedad que tenían ambos desde aquella escena en el ascensor se soltó en ese beso.  
Fuerte, apasionado, ambos se deseaban, sabían que lo único que debían hacer era caminar hacia el dormitorio pero Lisa no estaba muy segura. Que pasaría después?  
Las manos de House empezaron a recorrer su silueta y tomo una de sus piernas para colocarla alrededor de su cintura. podía oír los gemidos suaves que salían de la boca de Cuddy que le daban luz verde. A ella ya no le importaba, solo lo quería a el.  
Cuidadosamente la tomo entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla salio de la cocina cargándola y se dirigió a la habitación pero justo cuando iban a entrar el teléfono los interrumpió. No la soltó y la llevo hasta la cama pero también allí había un teléfono y el timbre repicaba en sus oídos.  
No contestes- le pidió House, no quería que nada dañara el momento.  
Tengo que contestar, solo será un segundo- le respondió ella levantando el tubo del teléfono.  
El la miro y se acomodo en la cama , esperando que ella terminara de hablar.  
Alo?- dijo por el teléfono. Si, Cameron, que sucede?- pregunto impaciente. Que??? Vamos para allá??  
Por supuesto que Cameron no entendió el "vamos" pero le suplico que se apurara.  
Colgó y se puso de pie arreglándose la falda que el había levantado en su recorrido por sus piernas.  
Que sucede?, adonde vamos?- pregunto el. No quería ir a ninguna parte, solo quería quedarse con ella y terminar lo que habían empezado.  
James, ha tenido un accidente- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
No supieron cuanto les tomo subir al carro de ella y conducir al hospital. Cuando llegaron encontraron las puertas totalmente abiertas y a varios doctores y enfermeras yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.  
Que sucedió? Como esta el doctor Wilson?- pregunto Cuddy impaciente a una enfermera.  
Dra. Cuddy que bien que haya llegado, realmente la necesitamos, Dr. House necesitamos su ayuda.- respondió la enfermera.  
Que le sucedió? –pregunto House ansioso y ligeramente enfadado porque la enfermera dijera tanto y nada a la vez.  
Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar apareció Foreman y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
Un accidente, en su coche, se le cruzo un carro y choco de frente.- resumió Foreman. Es un milagro que este vivo.-  
Queremos verlo-dijo Cuddy. No era una orden como las que siempre daba, estaba realmente preocupada y lo dijo en un tono que mas bien parecía una suplica.  
Esta en cirugía- foreman respondió.

House y Cuddy se dirigieron directamente a lo alto de la sala de operaciones donde siempre observaban a los pacientes mientras eran operados y se encontraron allí a Cameron.  
Ella tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que acababa de llorar y le temblaban las manos. Cuddy solo la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, mientras House miraba atentamente lo que hacían los cirujanos.  
Las horas pasaban y Cuddy había convencido a cameron de ir a tomar algo a la cafetería. Cuddy se fue a su despacho y House la siguió.  
Al cruzar la puerta de su despacho se volteo y vio a House mirarla. Sabía que estaba tan preocupado como ella. Wilson era un gran amigo de los dos desde hacia años. Se estimaban mucho pero Cuddy sabia que para House Wilson era mucho más importante. Era su único amigo.  
Ella no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, estaba cansada de hacerse la fuerte siempre y ya era hora de expulsar todo. habían sido demasiadas emociones esos días.  
House se acerco a ella y diciendo un "todo estará bien" la abrazo. Ella lloro con la cabeza escondida en su pecho pero no solo por Wilson. Lloro por todo, lloro por ella, por el, por el beso del ascensor por el equilibrio perfecto de su vida roto y por el vuelco que había dado su existencia en los últimos 2 días.  
Lloro allí, en brazos del hombre que había destruido toda su planificación y equilibrio emocional con un simple golpe de labios.

espero q les guste!!  
ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Dos semanas habían pasado. Dos largas semanas en las que Wilson permanecía en coma. Dos lentas semanas en las que solían pararse juntos frente a la ventana del cuarto donde su amigo yacía y rogaban para sus adentros que todo saliera bien. No acostumbraban a pasar mucho tiempo en el cuarto, ya que siempre estaba ocupado por Cameron. Al principio no lo entendían, no entendían que Cameron se preocupara tanto y pasara tantas noches en vela asegurándose de estar siempre presente. Finalmente lo habian descubierto, se supone que debía ser un secreto pero ya no lo era para nadie. Chase se encargo de informarles que Cameron y Wilson mantenían una relación a sus espaldas y que esa mañana antes del accidente habian decidido revelarlo.  
Lisa se alegraba por ellos, Cameron era una buena doctora, una beuna empleada y porque no, también una buena amiga. House sin embargo miraba receloso, celos? No. Envidia, pero en fondo también se alegraba.  
El hospital funcionaba perfectamente, House cumplía con sus horas de consulta, le entregaba informes y no había muchas quejas. No tenia ningún nuevo paciente y puesto que tenían mucho tiempo libre decidieron pasarlo juntos. Todavía no habian definido su relación pero estaban seguros que debía existir una relación. Desde que habian sido interrumpidos en casa de ella no habian vuelto a tocar el tema. Talvez por miedo.  
Fueron unas dos semanas en las que el llegaba a su oficina y sin decir nada se sentaban en el sillón y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro buscando consuelo. Consuelo que ninguno de los dos encontraba. James Wilson era muy importante para ambos, su amigo hace años, su compañero y hasta a veces, una especie de consejero matrimonial. Si, por lo menos eso era lo que una insegura Lisa Cuddy creía, cada vez que tenia una pelea con House podía acudir a James, y el siempre conseguiría una forma de solucionarlo. Si! Era como su consejero matrimonial.

Esa mañana ambos estaban en el despacho de ella, sin hablar solo conectados visual y mentalmente cuando su campo de energía fue interrumpido por un Chase eufórico.  
Despertó!, esta bien ¡!- bramo entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta.  
Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y salieron en dirección a UCI. Cuddy caminan do y House avanzando lo más rápido que el bastón le permitía. Llegaron y encontraron a James sonriendo, sosteniendo la mano de una Cameron radiante. Al verlos entrar se volvió a ellos.  
Ahí están!-les dijo contento  
Como te sientes?- pregunto Lisa observando la carpeta que Chase le entregaba.  
mmm..Bastante bien, un poco cansado y no recuerdo bien que paso pero estoy bien.- respondió sonriendo.  
House no había dicho nada, solo estaba ahí parado mirando la escena, satisfecho de que todo hubiera salido bien.  
Cameron, acompáñame a mi oficina un momento por favor- Pidió Lisa entendiendo la mirada que House le estaba lanzando.  
Ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto y House se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por su empleada.  
O sea que..-comenzó. Me engañas con esa niña?- termino sarcástico.  
Yo también me alegro de verte viejo!- le respondió Wilson.  
Aja, niñerías..-dijo quitándole importancia. Confiesa! Hace cuanto, porque no me habías dicho nada cariño? Es que acaso ya no me quieres, claro que no me quieres, que has hecho con ella? Acaso ustedes ya…- lo miró de frente con una mueca graciosa.  
No tengo que decirte nada de eso! Llevábamos 2 semanas antes del accidente, o sea q ahora debe ser 1 mes.- contesto Wilson, la felicidad se le notaba en la cara.  
No era justo el había estado solo dormidito hace 2 semanas y ahora que lo habían interrumpido con Cuddy no volvería a pasar. Maldito Jimmy – pensó.  
Una enfermera entro en el cuarto y House se despidió de Wilson para ir a buscar a cuddy, era la hora de la verdad.

Camino hasta su despacho y vio a Cameron salir, ella le sonrió abiertamente, se notaba que estaba muy feliz sin embargo el no devolvió el gesto, solo entro al despacho y cerro la puerta con llave. Ella sonrió.  
No es maravilloso?, James estará bien en un par de días y todo volverá a ser como antes- le dijo tomando más carpetas de su escritorio.  
House solo se acerco a ella. Y nosotros?- le dijo perforando sus ojos azules con los suyos.  
Nosotros? Que sucede con nosotros?- le respondió ella haciéndose la indiferente, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era discutir ese tema. Le dolía mucho pensar que pasaría cuando todo volviera a ser normal.  
Se quedo callado, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta y ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. No perdió el tiempo, la tomo del brazo y la acerco suavemente a su cuerpo, abrazándola por detrás.  
Que sucede con nosotros?- le susurro al oído. Apoyo su cabeza en el pelo de ella y aspiro ese perfume de sándalo que lo embriago inmediatamente. No quería que acabara, no quería soltarla, para que? Si estaba tan bien ahí.  
Pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Lisa cuando metió la mano por debajo se su blusa trazando una línea con dos de sus dedos justo por el medio de su espalda. Empezó a subir, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se oían tanto como los retumbes de sus corazones. Lentamente la dio vuelta y acerco su boca a la suya.  
No hemos terminado- susurro y atrapo sus labios. Empezó con un ritmo lento, saboreando cada espacio, cada gemido que salía de su garganta, luego empezó la batalla por el control, lenguas luchando por dominar a la otra y lentamente retrocedieron para cerrar las cortinas. Se sorprendió. La última vez que ella había cerrado las cortinas de su oficina fue cuando le pidió que le pusiera las inyecciones. Un montón de frases sarcásticas vinieron a su cabeza pero todas les parecieron inapropiadas.  
Simplemente la arrastro hacia el escritorio sin pensar en la pierna adolorida. Sin dejar de besarla aparto carpetas y expedientes de pacientes con su brazo para poder ubicarla allí. Ella solo lo seguía, sentía que si no era ahora no iba a ser nunca.  
Allí estaban, sobre la mesa del escritorio, besándose como un par de adolescentes desesperados y acariciándose como si nunca nadie los hubiese acariciado. donde el posaba su boca ardía en llamas en el cuello de ella. Estaba en el cielo, o por lo menos eso era el cielo para ella. Su cielo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no podía continuar. En la oficina podían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento y aunque esa sensación de peligro la excitara increíblemente lo que ella quería era tenerlo completamente, solo para ella, las veces que quisiera. Y la oficina no era el lugar más cómodo. No para su primera vez juntos.  
Lentamente se incorporo y lo detuvo. Que estoy haciendo-pensó.  
Que sucede?- le pregunto el miradora con ternura.  
Ella sonrió. Nada- respondió, y el volvió a besarla, ella volvió a romper el beso sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Vamos Lisa, yo se que tu quieres que esto pase tanto como yo, porque no me dejas continuar-le reprocho.  
Claro que quiero que continúes, claro que quiero que esto pase, pero no ahora, no aquí.- le contesto ella arreglándose la blusa.  
La miraba desconcertado, no aquí? No ahora? Que quería decir eso? Ella al ver la cara de desconcierto se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente. Me tendrás-le susurro. Cada vez que quieras pero ahora no.-  
El sonrió intentando entender y la abrazo. Nos vemos en la noche-le dijo mirándolo provocativamente.  
Tiene que ser en la noche? No podemos escaparnos ahora?? – le pidió como un niño le pide galletas a su madre.  
No- respondió divertida, mas tarde. Y le dio un pequeño beso antes de salir de la oficina.  
No Olvides los látigos y las esposas cariño-le dijo mientras la observaba irse.Camino hacia el comedor, ya era hora del almuerzo, mientras analizaba su situación. Había ella empezado una relación con House, si, la pregunta era que clase de relación. Lo pensó pero luego se dio cuenta que no importaba, ellos estaban juntos, algo pasaba y ese algo era bueno. Como lo afrontarían lo decidirían luego.  
Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Hace una semanas ella nunca habría aceptado entrar en una relación que no estuviese 100 planeada y que le de 100 de seguridad. Su vida había cambiado, ahora solo le importaba vivir, y podía hacerlo sin que todo a su alrededor fuese perfecto.  
Entro al comedor y pidió una ensalada. Sonrió a la encargada de la cocina cuando se la entrego y se dirigió a una mesa, a comer pensando en lo que esa noche traería.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Wilson todo era felicidad.  
Pensé que te perdería- le dijo Cameron mirándolo a los ojos.  
Ay, mi niña, todo esta bien, todo estará bien, te quiero sabes- le respondió. Se s entia muy a gusto con Cameron. Ella era una chica dulce y muy guapa. Serian felices.  
Recordó como comenzó todo, por aquella paciente con cáncer. Como se llamaba? Ah si, Lizzie Evans. Ella y Cameron se habían hecho grandes amigas en ese tiempo de internacion. Fue muy doloroso para ella que Lizzie muriera. La noche que el fue a dejarle a casa de ella los papeles de la ultima biopsia ella estaba llorando, llorando por su amiga y seguramente por alguna otra cosa que no quiso o tuvo vergüenza de contarle.  
La vio tan vulnerable, tan pequeña y débil, necesito protegerla la abrazo.  
Pensó que era un simple abrazo pero fue mas, su primer abrazo y luego un beso nervioso. Melocotón mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Una enfermera entro al cuarto con la comida de James, y se disponía a comer cuando el localizador de Cameron sonó.  
Lo lamento, debo ir a ver a un paciente- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Esa tarde Lisa salio temprano del hospital, todo el papeleo y las formas que debía llenar podían esperar hasta mañana. Se subió a su coche y condujo por la cuidad parando en el supermercado y en una exclusiva tienda de lencería para hacer unas compras. Tomo café con una amiga de la infancia que estaba en la ciudad y cuando empezaba a anochecer se dirigió a su casa.  
Todo estaba listo a las 9 p.m., una cena en el horno, aunque solo para disimular ya que no creía que cenarían. Su vestido de escote cruzado que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas combinaba perfectamente con el azul de sus ojos. Ella estaba lista.  
El timbre sonó, era el ¡ya estaba ahí, las rodillas le temblaron cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta. Respiro profundo y giro la perilla.


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se abrió lentamente, allí parado estaba el. Había bajado de la moto y llevaba el casco en la mano. Ella solo lo miro y sonrió.  
Buenas noches- le dijo sonriendo  
Buenas noches Lisa – le respondió.  
Se quedaron allí mirándose, tienes que decir algo! Pensaba, veinte segundos nada, cuarenta, sesenta segundos y seguían mudos.  
Por que no pasas? – dijo finalmente.  
Pensé que nunca lo dirías, tu sabes… hace frió aquí afuera – dijo mientras entraba a la casa. Listo, el hielo estaba roto y ahora venia la mejor parte.  
Se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al sfa para dejar su abrigo y casco.   
Quieres algo de beber?- le pregunto acercándose  
Mm.… que me ofreces?- respondió con su tono mas provocador.  
Ella sonrió, no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Y allí estaban de nuevo.  
Tequila, por los viejos tiempos – dijo abrazándolo.  
Sin decir nada, atrapo sus labios y empezó a recorrerlos. Cuddy gustosa, lo dejaba hacer, tomo su camisa y empezó a caminar con el hacia el dormitorio. El bastón cayo al suelo en algún momento del recorrido y ninguno de los dos se molesto en recogerlo. Ya no importaba, el mundo no importaba, solo estaban ellos. Las manos curiosas de House hurgaban por debajo del vestido de Cuddy recorriendo sus piernas mientras ella desabrochaba con mucho cuidado la camisa. Cada botón que cedía era una invitación para ambos.  
Llegaron al dormitorio y se el se sentó en la cama, ella lo miro un segundo y tomándola de la mano la arrastro para que quedara justo encima de el. Su erección era muy obvia para ella en esa posición y eso la excito más.  
La camisa desapareció de la escena rápidamente y viendo que estaban un poco incómodos decidieron cambiar de posición y aprovecha lo grande que era la cama. Poco a poco el vestido azul fue desapareciendo y quedo tirado junto a la puerta.  
House abandono su boca para apoderarse de su cuello, mientras Cuddy solo se dejaba hacer, ambos lo deseaban mucho y nada podría detenerlos ahora. Era su momento. Mientras bajaba por su cuello dando ardientes pero pequeñas mordidas, ella lo detuvo.  
No!, Mujer ahora que? – le dijo impaciente  
Ella no dijo nada solo se paro y se acerco a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado derecho de la cama, tomo el tubo del teléfono que allí reposaba y lo coloco al costado. Descolgado.  
No quiero interrupciones- dijo y volvió a acostarse..  
House tomo uno de sus pies y empezó a besarlo mientras subía por su pierna derecha, su piel era suave y Lisa estaba completamente feliz. Disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia como si fuera la primera.  
No podía negar que sentía mucha curiosidad, habían pasado tantos años, seguiría siendo igual de bueno? Por supuesto que no dudaba de la habilidad amatoria de Greg House. Por favor, si alguien sabia que era buena era ella.  
Subió de nuevo hasta su cuello y empezó a bajar por su pecho nuevamente. Ella acariciaba con ganas su pelo con los ojos cerrados. Se detuvo frente a sus pechos tapados por una pieza de lencería muy atractiva. Se quedo un rato mirándola.  
Vaya, que bonito – exclamo. Lastima que tenga que quitártelo- le dijo mientras desabrochaba lentamente el broche del sostén. Lo retiro completamente y acaricio sus senos, sintiendo los pezones erectos de Cuddy,  
Veo que las chicas siguen iguales, me alegra que las hayas cuidado tan bien – le dijo antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones con su boca y succionándolo. Cuddy soltó un gemido, un gemido que hizo que House sonriera como niño feliz y continuara en lo suyo. Ella tomo el broche de sus jeans y lo desprendió, cuidadosamente bajo el cierre. Pero que molesto se estaba volviendo ese pantalón. No le tomo mucho trabajo hacer desaparecer al pantalón. Se levanto y se puso encima de el, lo beso en la boca mientras el colocaba sus piernas ligeramente abiertas alrededor, situándose justo en el lugar indicado.  
Poco a poco fue bajando por su pecho, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el hiciera anteriormente en ella. House tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una almohada. Finalmente llego al borde de los bóxer negro y empezó a retirarlo, salio rápidamente por sus piernas.  
Ella tomo su miembro endurecido y lo acaricio como solía hacerlo en sus tiempos de estudiantes, House se estremecía por el contacto y de su garganta brotaron intensos gemidos cuando ella lo coloco en su boca. Fue tremendamente placentero, había adquirido habilidades que no tenia antes y eso lo estaba haciendo muy feliz sin embargo decidió que era suficiente.  
Se levanto y la coloco debajo de el nuevamente quitando rápidamente la única prenda que a ella le quedaba.  
Bajo su mano y la coloco entre las piernas de ella abriéndolas con mucho cuidado, acaricio su clítoris y introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Gimió profundamente.  
Por fin …- dijo, y la penetro.  
Dios .. – salio de la boca de Cuddy en ese momento.  
El movimiento empezó lentamente para luego acelerar, los gemidos crecían en intensidad y en volumen, la batalla de sus bocas no daba tregua. Las manos de Cuddy se deslizaban feroz mente por su espalda mientras house entraba y salía con un ritmo casi violento de ella. Lo disfrutaba mucho, disfrutaba estar dentro de ella y también que a ella le gustara.  
El tiempo pasaba y no estaban dispuestos a parar, la energía que salía de sus cuerpos desnudos era tanta que podrían abastecer a un pueblo pequeño, la fricción los excitaba más y axial poco a poco fueron llegando al clímax. Cuando sucedió ella cayo sobre su pecho y el coloco sus manos en su espalda sin salir de ella.  
Así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente salio y se coloco a su costado, todavía jadeaban. Se volteo a mirarla, con el cabello revuelto, y empapada en sudor se veía hermosa.  
Y ? – le dijo  
Y que? – le respondió ella, recuperando su respiración normal  
Que tal. ? – le pregunto algo impaciente  
Ahh... Fabuloso- y sin decir mas recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el para quedarse dormida.

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado pero Greg House tenía hambre. Sonaba ridículo pero tenía hambre por lo que retiro a cuddy de su pecho con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara y se levanto. Busco a ciegas en la habitación su boxer y al encontrarlo se lo puso y salio de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, recogiendo su bastón en el camino.  
En la nevera había pavo, tomo un poco, pan, mayonesa y preparo un generoso sándwich. Regreso a la habitación mientras comía. Ella seguía dormida y ni siquiera había notado su ausencia. Se ve bien dormida pensó. Estaba tapada completamente por aquella sabana roja que tenia la cama pero una pierna rebelde se había escapado en algún momento. Paso su mano lentamente por aquella pierna sintiendo la piel suave de su dueña estremecerse. Cuddy abrió un ojo y se levanto para mirarlo.  
Hola – le dijo  
Hola – respondió el.  
Algo que decir?- pregunto ella  
No- le respondió indiferente. Solo que la mayonesa de tu nevera esta rancia- y sonrió.  
Ella lo beso y de nuevo se acomodo en su pecho, ya empezaba a amanecer, seria un largo día.


End file.
